


A Little Bit of Déjà Vu

by ElyzaAlexander



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke is such a mom, Clarke just wants to be happy, F/F, Gen, If you are a fan of Octavia... Im so sorry, Madi is Clarke's biggest cheerleader, Mentions of Lexa - Freeform, The 100 Femslash, mentions of Clexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElyzaAlexander/pseuds/ElyzaAlexander
Summary: Basically, this is an AU in which the peeps from the Ring come down fine, but a mysterious ship comes down afterwards. Interesting. Clarke is surely intrigued...This fanfiction was in the works before Season 5 came out, so don't be suprised if it doesn't exactly follow the plot like, at all. The characters may different, the relationships may be different, hell, the prisoner ship doesn't even EXIST! But, I can assure you that this fanfic also intends to not kill any lovable characters... Also it's really gay.Clarke/femaleOC and Clarke & Madi centric....We all know Clarke deserves a pure, good, and healthy romantic relationship. Now, if only Clarke can actually admit that she like-likes someone. Maybe Madi will be a little match maker and help move things along?





	1. PROLOGUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a prologue, doing what a prologue does.

Prologue

 

Her friends came down, and she couldn't be happier. It had been 6 years and 7 days after praimfiya and they were back together.

Except, not exactly. Everyone had changed. They had grown older together, except Clarke. She on the other hand, grew older with someone else. There is something so special about raising a child. One day it feels like they can fit into the palm of your hands, and the next they can best you in a sword fight. Of course, it only took Madi until the age of 9 to be able to hold her ground against Clarke in battle. 

6 years and 8 days after praimfiya, and another ship came down. Clarke was giving a basic tour of the surrounding area when she spotted something coming from the sky. 

"What the hell is that?" Murphy asked, nodding up to where the flying object was coming down quickly.

Madi came running from behind the group, holding Clarke's rifle in her hand. "Are there supposed to be more coming down?"

She shook her head, "Not at all. Get them back to the house. I'll follow."

The nightblood nodded and handed over the rifle, before beginning her journey back to the home. They knew the ins and outs of the forest by now. Clarke trusted that she could lead the way back, no problem.

Bellamy stayed behind. "I am not leaving you again."

Clarke ignored him, ducking lower to the ground as she peered through the leaves, watching as the object continued to make its decent. As she began to sneak through the undergrowth, attempting to get a better glimpse, she heard footsteps behind her. 

They were far too loud. 

"Can you not follow me?"

"Clarke-"

"Go follow Madi. I will catch up. I need to know what that thing is."

She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Last time we seperated..."

She sighed. "I know. But, a huge radiation wave isn't really coming at me."

"No, just an unknown object flying from space."

"It's not coming at me. I'm coming at it."

Bellamy left a short while later, after hearing Monty's call from deeper in the trees.

Clarke looked through the scope of her sniper, gasping as she watched the thing land.

It looked like a dropship. 

People began spilling out of the hatch after a few minutes of silence. She was far enough away where they couldn't see her, but she could see them. At least, that is what she thought.

She didn't have much time to observe because only after a few seconds of watching the young adults look outside in wonder, something that reminded her of when she first landed on the ground, a boy came out of the ship and looked directly at her location.

One after the other the strangers began looking up, after the boy pointed to her. How had they known where she was?

Clarke jumped as they began to slowly walk towards her. She ran in the opposite direction of the houses, so they wouldn't follow her back to Madi and the others.

After a minute of running, she looked behind her and noticed she wasn't being followed. They didn't chase her.

What the fuck just happened?

\---------

Basically, this is an AU in which the peeps from the Ring come down fine, but a mysterious ship comes down afterwards. Interesting. Clarke is surely intrigued...

This fanfiction was in the works before Season 5 came out, so don't be suprised if it doesn't exactly follow the plot like, at all. The characters may different, the relationships may be different, hell, the prisoner ship doesn't even EXIST! But, I can assure you that this fanfic also intends to have a lighter tone than what s5 will surely have. 

Clarke/OC and Clarke & Madi centric.

...We all know Clarke deserves a pure, good, and healthy romantic relationship. Now, if only Clarke can actually admit that she like-likes someone. Maybe Madi will be a little match maker and help move things along?

P.s: It is unedited. Sorry.


	2. Chapter 1: Cracked Binoculars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke goes on a little adventure. It doesn't go as she planned.

Clarke held the glass she was clutching so tightly it almost hurt. She hated leaving Madi, even for a second but, her plans for the night were important. She didn't understand why everyone in her front yard would be so flippant about the strange new people who had just landed on earth. she couldn't stop thinking about them. She had a child to protect.

Her life had been so relaxed and repetitive for a whole 6 years, and then she was thrusted right back into that scattered, dangerous life she had left so many years ago. She was on edge every second and every moment. She hardly even remembered how to have long lasting conversations with someone other than a child. It was hard. Clarke had gotten used to a life of almost zero responsibilities, and now that she had people to protect Madi from? She regrettably wanted to kill everyone and anyone who got in her way, simply so she didn't have to deal with the constant dread of thinking of her little nitblida hurt.

That's why, as she opened Madi's bedroom door with a glass of milk in her left hand, she felt confident with her decision. She needed to leave Madi alone so she could protect her. It was safer than leaving them all to die at the hands of the unknown, and all because of something like not checking up on the strangers trespassing on their territory.

As soon as she entered the room a floorboard creaked under her foot. "Clarke?" A sleepy voice mumbled from under furry blankets.

She smiled and sat down on the girls bed, careful not to jostle it too much. "How are you feeling, little natblida."

Madi sat up and took the drink unquestionably. "I'm okay. Why are you up?"

Clarke sighed and reached forward, pushing a wild hair out of the girl's face before it pricked her eye. It happened a lot with how long the girl's hair had grown. the blonde made a mental note to give Madi a haircut. "I have to run out for a bit. Bellamy is out in the living room if you need anything."

"Why are you," she yawned, "-running out?"

Clarke sighed and stood up. "We missed a couple traps today. I'm just going out to check on them. I'll be back by morning, I promise."

Madi was not a stupid girl, in fact she was quite intelligent for her age. She knew that if the tween was in a completely awake state, she would most definitely question the bullcrap story she just handed to her. But, the girl just nodded tiredly and gulped down the last of her warm milk, before handing it back to her adoptive mother. "Okey-dokey."

Clarke gave her a light kiss on the forehead and whispered, "I love you and remember-"

"-I'll always be with you. I love you too, Clarke."

Clarke smiled and walked back out of the room, making sure to shut the door lightly.

"Is she asleep?" The man sitting at her table asked.

She nodded and walked over to her heavy coat hanging on a rack by the door. "If she wakes up, give her another glass of warm milk. It knocks her out instantly." She said while shrugging on the jacket and clipping the buckles. "Thank you for doing this, by the way. I know we haven't talked much since you came down yesterday."

Bellamy shrugged and leaned back in the chair. The beard he had grown while they were separated was more apparent to Clarke now more than ever as he tipped his chin up. It was sort of patchy on his neck and under his chin, like he didn't try as hard  when he couldn't see what he was doing. It was very... Bellamy.

"It's all good, but you have to promise to hang out with us sometime. Tell us what it was like being stuck on the ground all alone."

Clarke grinned. "It was relaxing, without all the drama." She didn't bring up how lonely it was. 

Her friend nodded and let out a chuckle. "I bet it was." Silence. Then, "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"I'm a big girl now, Bellamy. Also, being in space has kind of made you all terrible at walking through the forest without being heard." 

As she opened the door to head out, she heard a voice call out, "Be careful!"

Clarke shook her head, always the big brother.

—

Her feet were light on the ground as she made her way to the rover. The houses in front of her home were silent and she didn't see any lanterns on, but she still wanted to be careful. Her old friends were still as nosy as when she met them, so being as silent as possible was important to her. She didn't have time to deal with long dead-end conversations and a barrage of questions. She just wanted to get in her truck and drive.

As soon as she turned the rover on she sped off out of site, so nobody would follow her. If anyone woke up, they would have to ask Bellamy what the problem was.

It was harder navigating to her destination in the dark than she expected, and 20 minutes into the drive she feared that she had lost track of where she was. But, as the truck slowed to a stop, she could hear muffled yells and crashing coming from the distance. Damn, they really were loud.

Clarke pulled the key out of the ignition and hopped out. It was a blessing, knowing that there literally wasn't anyone to take her stuff. Surely, the newbies wouldn't risk going out on their first night, after all, they were older than the 100 when they crashed down. They would have a little more common sense than them idiots. Her memory was hazy, but she still remembered a few stupid choices her and the rest of the kids made back then. They were so innocent, young, carefree.

She crept through the forest, huddled close to the ground, just to make sure. Her movements were quick though and she moved through the undergrowth with ease. Soon, the flickering of light coming from a bonfire trickled in between the dense treeline. They probably were doing surveillance around the camp. She then decided to move through the trees.

The closer she got to the camp, the more nostalgic she felt. It was almost like a dream, seeing an in progress camp so full of life and fun. She felt her cheeks get wet with a few tears and aggressively wiped them away. That was a long time ago...

She angled her body so she could lean on the tree trunk while reaching into her pack, searching for the Binoculars, knife, and apple. The binoculars were for surveillance, the knife for protection, and the apple was of course for a snack break.

As the night grew longer and Clarke's apple was left to the core, she got a feeling of the group's dynamics. There were two leaders, as far as she could tell. One was a muscular man with tattoos on his arms, with a personality that reminded her of Bell when he was younger, and the other was a short dark skinned woman with short hair. She seemed to run things a little better, even though she had a temper like a shark. She snapped at anyone who got in her way, but still made choices that benefited the group.

A whole bunch of boys had brought back twigs of all different shapes and sizes, when she asked for a specific size. It pissed her off, sure, and she yelled at them a bit, but instead of making them go back out and look again, she made do. She didn't want them to be put back in danger for their own stupidity.

"Hey!" Clarke gasped as she heard a girl's voice from under her. She was so deep in thought about leadership tactics that she forgot that she had to watch her back. Looking down, she saw a flash of red, but before getting a good look at the girl under the tree, a crack echoed through the air.

The branch holding her up snapped, and she fell 4 feet before being able to grab onto a lower branch and swing to latch onto the trunk. Her palms screamed at her as the skin was scraped. It was so high up that if she didn't grab on when she did, she could have died. Looking down made her dizzy, so instead she looked up to the moon through the thick of leaves. Well, this wasn't ideal.

"Aren't you gonna come down?" The voice asked.

Clarke thought for a second. "Aren't you going to come... Up?" She was smoother than this, come on!

A giggle. "No, I can't climb trees."

She groaned and decided that there was no point in hiding her spot any longer. Perhaps she could talk herself out of getting murdered by a whole bunch of strangers. Even better, maybe she could even leave without getting noticed by the whole camp. Her discoverer hadn't called out to the others, which was still far enough away that they wouldn't notice the altercation without someone bringing their attention to it.

She felt her knife strapped to her thigh, and decided that it would have to be used

The blonde slowly started climbing down, making sure to only put her feet on branches that she was sure could hold her weight.

When her shoes hit the muddy earth floor, she spun to look at the girl who called on her. The first thing she noticed was the woman's fiery hair. It was deep red and a little curly, and it made her blue eyes pop. She was... Pretty.

"Hello." The redhead smiled warmly. 

Clarke cleared her throat. "Hello."

Her discoverer didn't seem in the least bit frightening. Or threatening. Or really, all that dangerous at all. Why would she be alone in the forest? Although, Clarke understood that looks could be deceiving. She herself wasn't all that threatening looking, especially when she was younger.

That's why, to be sure, she grabbed on to her knife and in one swift motion, pinned the mystery girl to the tree behind her, one hand on her mouth. Her knife pressed into the girl's neck, but she made sure not to put too much pressure on her throat.

Clarke pressed her body against the girls and leaned into her ear, "I need you to be very quiet, understand?"

A nod.

"Good. I don't want any trouble, alright? I'm just observing. If you- ew what the hell?"

She pulled back her hand in surprise and disgust. She fucking licked her!

"Jok!" She gasped as two hands slammed into her shoulders and she went tumbling to the ground, right on her ass. A body landed on top of her, and legs locked around her thighs. The knife she was holding was knocked away and she was left defenceless.

"You're not observing when you have a knife to my throat." The girl grunted, but didn't hold her down for long. She wasn't very strong. At least, not nearly as strong as Clarke-

There wasn't much to do in the 6 years with Madi. So, she spent most of the time working out or building. Then, as Madi got older, she started sparring with her. Her kid has some definite fighting abilities now. 

Clarke bucked the girl off of her and rolled on top, but pulled back just as she was about to land a punch. The redhead's eyes were slammed closed and her head was pulled back. Clarke thought for a second, then slowly lowered her fist.

She guessed that having a child made her soft. She couldn't hit the stranger under her, she seemed so... Helpless...

That was definitely the only reason. It wasn't the fact that she could see all of the stranger's freckles in the light of a lantern sitting only a few feet away.

The blonde hopped off and backed up until her back was resting against a trunk. The redhead sat up after confusingly, staring right into Clarke's eyes. It was almost like they were in a trance.

...Until about 5 seconds later when the girl took a liking to her now cracked binoculars.

A lantern illuminated them both in the dark of night. "What are you doing out here?" Clarke asked accusingly.

The other woman shrugged and looked up from the object in her hands. She raised her eyebrows and asked, "I could ask you the same thing, blondie."

"I said, I'm observing your behaviour."

"Oh ya..." The redhead seemed to think for a second. "Well, you shouldn't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because, some guys here aren't too happy with random people falling out of the sky and attacking them."

"You fell out of the sky..." She shook her head at herself. This wouldn't go anywhere "I really don't want any trouble. I'll leave. Just, don't-"

"-tell the others? Don't worry, I wasn't planning on it." She was still poking at the binoculars as she interrupted her.

They sat like that for a couple more seconds, The redhead inspecting the binoculars, and Clarke inspecting the redhead. The night dragged on before she couldn't hold in her curiosity anymore. For some reason, she found the woman so incredibly mysterious and wanted to know more about her. For observation, of course.

The more she thought about it, the more it made sense. It would be smart to befriend someone to get information about the mystery ship, to have an inside man. The girl in front of her seemed to be the perfect candidate for the job: kind, so she was most likely popular and trusting, so she wouldn't suspect anything of Clarke.

"What are you doing out here? You didn't answer me the first time." She asked in a lighter tone.

The woman looked up, probably surprised by the interest Clarke was giving her. "I'm looking for bad guys."

The blonde raised her eyebrows.

She lifted the binoculars to her eyes, "Found one!"

It was a silly joke, but Clarke couldn't help but to snort in amusement.

"So, what's your name?" The redhead asked.

"Cla-"

"Dude, I'm telling you, Diana is such a better fuck."

"Bro, Gigi is way better, don't even! She is literally a 10!"

"Shit! That's Gavin and Mike!" The girl panicked, standing up suddenly.

Clarke stood up too, only to be pushed down again. Ow. What is with her and pushing people?!

"Chloe, is that you?" One of the voices asked into the open air. They were getting closer, and Clarke could almost see their shape through the dense forest. If she was caught by these two dimwits her whole half assed plan could be ruined.

Chloe, she now knew her name, disappeared from her sight for a second, before she was suddenly being dragged violently through the mud by the lapels of her jacket. "What the hell?"

"Shut up!"

Her body was pushed into a prickly bush. She dug herself deeper into the thicket, despite the discomfort and the ripping of her jacket.

The lantern that once lit up their small area was smashed and they were left in the dark, awaiting the arrival of the two men.

"Just stay low..." Chloe mumbled above her.

She was putting all her trust in a woman she just met, with a child relying on her to come home only miles away. How was she this stupid?

As she was reevaluating every choice she had made in the past that led her to this awful situation, the boys, Gavin and Mike, walked up.

Their lanterns worked so well that she could see the ridges on Chloe's pants, and she feared that they could see her. After all, there was only a few leaves and twigs separating them and her.

She couldn't see their faces behind Chloe's legs, but she could tell they were on the larger side. One was a tall muscular guy, the other was chunky and broad.

"Who were you talking to, Red?" She thought it was the muscley guy, from the way he lifted his arm when the voice spoke.

"That Earthling girl we saw when we were dropped off." Oh well, that's just perfect. "-She ran off before I could grab her though, sorry Mike..."

"It's alright. We'll find her, she couldn't have gone far. You go back to camp and let Rodrick and Lena know that we are gonna do a search-"

"I can't!" Chloe cut him off. "I..." Clarke had to hold her breath during the moment of silence when Chloe was presumingly thinking. "...Have to go pee. How about you guys go back and let him know and I will meet you guys back to set up search teams. Ya?"

Mike agreed, but the other guy, Gavin, protested. "It takes up too much time! Why can't you just wait, Chloe?"

There was a smack and Gavin yelled out. "Fine! We'll do it your girlfriend's way, whatever... But, when we catch the Earthling I call dibs! I'm into blondes."

It took all of her willpower not to hunch over and gag.

The boys started walking away and as they started their short walk to camp, Chloe yelled out. "She wouldn't want you anyway, Gavin!"

\------------  
TO BE CONTINUED  
\------------


	3. Chapter 2: The Firepit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke makes a plan.... Sort of.

_Lena - dark skinned, short, short black hair. Hot-headed, intelligent. Leader_

_Rodrick - Light skinned, tall, muscular, tattoo on forearm. Popular, 'funny', partier. Leader_

_Gavin - Heavy set, creepy? Follower_

_Mike - Musculur. still kind of creepy. Affiliation - Chloe (boyfriend). Follower._

_Chloe - Red curly hair, freckles, blue eyes, nice smile,_

Clarke huffed and erased her last pencil markings.

_Chloe - red curly hair, freckles, blue eyes, average height. Kind, trusting, naive. Affiliation - Mike (girlfriend). Leader? Rebel?_

The sun was almost rising by the time she got back home. Her hands were burning from scraping them on the tree, and she could feel a gash under her jacket from where a branch had managed to slice her in the bush. Mission: failed.

Well, not exactly. She now knew a little more about the group of young adults, which could hopefully help her decide what to do with them. They were still a big mystery, and it didn't help that she wasn't exactly getting any help from her friends camped outside her house, with their knew way of life. Live and let live, my ass, she thought. Of course, the new people on earth would just love to kidnap the 'Earthling' girl.

Clarke was getting sick and tired of the mess that was her life. It creeped on her like a cat ready to pounce. The beginning of a panic attack stuck low in her throat, begging to come to the surface like a bubble ready to pop. She pushed it down though, she didn't have time for it. 

Where did they even come from, anyway? Why did they want her? How did they spot her? It just didn't make any sense. 

_After Gavin and Mike left, Chloe had quickly ushered her away from the camp, pushing her back into the forest. "You can't come back!" She heard the redhead yell-whisper._

_"Why?" Clarke asked in the same tone._

_She watched as the not-so-stranger rolled her eyes and jogged back up to her until they were face to face. "Because," Chloe put her hands onto her padded shoulders, but the blonde was quicker. She stepped back just in time to avoid a shove._

_"It isn't safe for you here."_

_"Why are you helping me?"_

_"Do you always ask this many questions? Because you just seem nice."_

That is when Clarke had turned around and made a mad dash toward her rover, just as she heard crashing coming from where she had been only minutes ago. The search party had been sent out.

She didn't think she 'seemed nice' when she had a knife to Chloe's throat, she mused as she stepped out of her rover, finally finished with her journal entry. 

The lawn was quiet with sleep, the only sound coming from the colourful banners hung throughout the trees, and a few wind chimes she had placed on the porch of her house.

During the time alone, Clarke had taken a lot of her time building a small village for 6 people. It wasn't much, but she was proud of it. Sadly, a nasty storm only a day before they came down had left the barely more  than shacks with holes and leaks. Still, her friends appreciated the work and quickly made it a mission to fix the distress, almost as good as when she had built them. Madi said they still needed to paint the walls because some planks didnt match the others on Murphy and Emori's. According to the couple, 'they liked the chaos'...  

_"But Clarke..." She whined, staring at the closest building from their kitchen window._

_"But Madi..." Clarke mocked, while chopping a carrot, not even looking behind her._

_"I think we should take over... They aren't doing it right!"_

_She tried not to grin at the girl's antics, but failed miserably. She sure was amusing. She put the chopped carrots in a bowl of mashed potatoes, mixing them generously. The sound of Madi's huff brought her attention back into the present._

_"All I'm saying," she started, "Is that if I could just go over there and discretely paint the pieces that aren't coloured in, we wouldn't be having this fight."_

_"This is definitely not a fight." Clarke sighed. "And all I am saying," She walked over and placed the bowl of mashed potatoes in front of the young brunette, then sat down. "Is that those houses are theirs now, even if it's just for the time being. You can't just do what you want with someone elses property."_

_"We built them!"_

_"As a gift. Now eat."_

_Madi got in two bites of the food, before looking out the window again. "I hate it."_

_"Madi."_

_"Nomon, beja..." The brunette begged._

_The term of endearment caused her eyes to flutter. She looked through the same window, thinking._

_After a couple seconds of Madi staring at Clarke with puppy dog eyes, she gave in. "Fine, if you can convince them to let you paint because it bugs you, then you can do it. If they say no though, you have to move on. No bugging them for days on end."_

_She didn't like caving, but her little nightblood's squeel of excitement followed by a hug across the table put a smile to Clarke's face._

Just as her head hit the pillow, birds began chirping outside. A groan escaped her chest as she rolled over in annoyance, pulling a fur blanket over her head. Light seeped in through her window as the sun rose above the horizon, casting shadows over her room. She was never really a morning person.

The sound of movement from outside her door managed to drag her out of bed, her feet dragging on the floor sluggishly. She walked into the main room, wiping dust from the corner of her eyes.

The noises came from Bellamy rummaging through her cupboards.

"What are you doing?"

He looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Good morning," 

She grunted and stretched, bones cracking from the pull.

Bell found what he was looking for on the shelf and brought it back down to the counter. "I'm making breakfast for us." 

She raised her eyebrows at him, then trailed her eyes down to the wooden counter. Only two metal bowls sat where he had just put them down. 

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" 

Just as the words left Clarke's mouth, the creak of a door opening caught her attention. 

Madi slowly made her way out of her doorway, her eyes still completely closed with sleep. She wobbled a bit, before yawning. Frizzy brown hair stuck up in every direction, and a small hand came out to wipe it out of her face. Every single day after breakfast, Clarke would have to comb through it carefully and rebraid it to keep it down. The mane really had a mind of its own.

"Good morning, sleepy head!" The blonde said cheerily, watching as the girl inched her way to the kitchen table. "How was your sleep?" 

A shrug.

Madi wasn't really a morning person either. 

"Uhm..." Bellamy was standing in the middle of the kitchen awkwardly, his hands rubbing together in front of him as a goofy smile ghosted on his lips.

The girl sitting at the table finally opened her eyes to stare at the man. Clarke watched as she stared at her friend in slight annoyance. The small smile on the man's face quickly dropped.

After the initial excitement of having the people she learned about in stories right in front of her, Madi's giddy mood quickly disappeared. She couldn't exactly pinpoint when it had happened the night before, but Clarke could tell that Madi wasn't exactly thrilled about the new visitors anymore. 

It must have been hard on the girl, though. She grew up alone, with the only exception being Clarke and the wild animals she would sometimes befreind. Now, 5 adults roamed their front lawn and a random man was standing in their kitchen. It was probably just, well, weird.

"Hey, Bell? Can you do me a favour and get everyone together outside by the fire pit? Team meeting." 

He nodded and left. Perhaps, it was because he didn't want to stay, or maybe it was because he just didn't feel as welcomed with the small girl staring at him from across the room. Clarke couldn't tell.

She made quick work of preparing breakfast for just Madi and herself, planning on what she was going to say to everyone. 

Her thoughts were cut off by Madi. "Do I have to stay in here now?" 

Clarke's brow furrowed in confusion. She turned around and walked over to the girl, placing a bowl in front of her, then one for herself. "No. What do you mean?"

She shrugged and looked down at her breakfast, poking it a bit with the fork. The blonde watched as she opened her mouth then closed it again, before finally speaking up. "You guys will have a meeting, and I am a kid so I will have to stay inside. That is what you said happened in your stories. The leaders talked while the others had to stay away..." 

Madi was like that. So observent and shy, but so very outgoing and stubborn. Confusing. She was very confusing...

"Hey, look at me." Clarke spoke softly, waiting until Madi's eyes made their way to hers. "What makes you think that you aren't a leader?" 

A shrug.

"You are very smart. I value your opinion. You are a good contribution to the team."

Madi smiled. "Does that mean I get to do what I want now?"

Clarke laughed. "Now, when did I ever say that, little nightblood?"

-

After breakfast, Clarke quickly brushed through Madi's thick tresses, then they made their way outside.

It looked to be only around 8am when they finally got outside. Breathing in the scent of mildew and dirt calmed the blonde's nerves. She hadn't really talked to the group in years, and they seemed to have grown closer together while time left her and them drifted apart. She loved the group just the same as when they left her, but that love was now foreign. 

The group she gazed at from her home did not look anything like the one she felt bonded to all those years ago. To be honest, she had started to forget what they even looked like. Talked like. She could smell metal and lemon on their skin and clothes, they smelled like the ark. She had started to forget what that smelt like too. But, the smell no longer had the memory of home attached to it. She no longer felt remorse for her childhood, her father. The smell of metal no longer brought a deep pain to her chest, it only caused her nose to crinkle in disgust.

A memory from long ago came to the forefront of her mind, poking at her cheeks until a small smirk formed on her face. "You reek" the voice of a warrior trickled into her head.

She still missed all of them. Her childhood, her father, Anya and the other ghosts she had met on her journey. But, it didn't sting like it once did. It didn't really hurt anymore. 

"What do we need to talk about?" 

A voice dragged her eyes away from the group getting set up by the ashy firepit, still smoking from the rabbit they cooked the night before.

The girl beside her stood proud, her chest puffed out and her chin tilted up. She looked upon the clearing like Clarke had only moments ago, like a queen looking upon her kingdom.

She thought for a moment that maybe it was their kingdom. The two girl's built this from the ground up. She couldn't really blame Madi for admiring it with pride. She wanted for her to feel prideful, to feel accomplished. It was hard work.

"I went to see the mystery people last night. The thing we saw fall from the sky... I didn't want to tell you so you wouldn't wake up. I'm sorry." 

Madi nodded. "It's okay. Kinda stupid though." 

The girl skipped down the steps, each plank making a creak. The brunette's words stuck onto Clarke's brain. It wasn't that stupid. 

A little while later, they all huddled around the pile of burnt black logs, awaiting Clarke's next words.

The feeling of being watched, being looked up to, by anyone other than the child who sat poking at a couple burning embers with a stick, felt overwhelming. She now was more than just a mother again. A leader.

As she began speaking, she tried to ignore the feeling of bile creeping up her esophagus, burning like the ash beside her foot. 

God, she just fucking wished people would stop looking up to her. Stop relying on her. It was quite annoying.

But, as she felt at all the awaiting eyes, her hands clasped firmly in front of her and she pushed out her chest proudly. She built this kingdom, now she had to defend it.

"We have to figure out what to do with the ship that just dropped. I get that you guys don't want to bother them, but we need to make a plan..."

Bellamy spoke up first. His voice travelled with conviction. He spoke for the group. "It's not that we don't want to bother them. We just think that causing conflict would cause more harm then good. Better to work on digging out the bunker first." 

Clarke's eyes fluttered. He wasn't the same Bellamy she once knew. He was Bellamy, but older... More mature. Less destructive.

She watched as Monty and Harper nodded, along with Raven and Echo. Murphy and Emori were silent.

Her eyes gravitated to the couple. They held hands, communicating silently through a stare. Emori turned and spoke. "We went last night. To the ship."

Clarke gulped. "Why?"

Murphy shrugged. "We came across it. They were all running around with lanterns-"

"We think they may be looking for you, Clarke." Emori cut him off, her eyes boaring into her own.

"Actually," she sat. Her legs spread slightly, leaning forward with her elbows on her knees. "That is what I wanted to talk to you about... I went out last night to observe them. They found me, and are interested in learning more about us. That is why I think we need to make a plan." 

Bellamy nodded, his hand brushing through his beard, thinking. "I knew something would happen when you went out."

Raven spoke for the first time. She hadn't spoken much since she got here, at least not to Clarke. "You went out alone?" 

She nodded, then proceeded to relay everything she learned the night before. She decided to not bring up Chloe too much. As she explained the trespassers plans on capturing her, the group became tense, realizing that the original idea of acting passive wasn't going to work. But, even as she agreed with the idea of the mysterious ship to be a threat, she still thought that using Chloe to get information was a good idea. Risky, but if she thought that the redhead's intentions were to harm her, she could back out. 

If it came down to it, she would have to kill her.

She finished speaking, the nods of agreement easing her anxious thoughts. At least, they were all on the same side. Except...

"So, until we make contact, Madi will have to stay close to the house. No leaving and going on afternoon walks alone anymore." 

"What?" The girl protested, her voice higher in shock. "You said they won't get close!"

"They could be wandering around. You never know."

"But-"

"Enough." She looked at Madi sternly, her word final. 

The girl's jaw clenched and her arms crossed defiantly, her eyes drifting to the black logs. "Fine."

The group got quiet after that. She felt partially responsible for the silence, but she had to make sure that Madi didn't go wandering. 

The meeting ended and everyone began leaving slowly. Madi left too, leaving Clarke by herself with Echo, who was silently staring at the forest beyond the houses.

"Thank you." The dirty blonde whispered without looking up.

She didn't know if she meant thankyou for giving her a home, thankyou for sacrificing herself, or thankyou for the rabbit last night. In the end though, it didn't really matter that much.

"No problem."

It was silent for a moment, before the soft-voiced woman spoke again, this time turning to look at her. "Do you need any help with anything?"

Clarke thought. "Actually, I do..."

 

To be continued


	4. Chapter 3: Beautiful Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke makes some risky choices, gets caught in the rain, and is a gay(bi) mess.

"They will probably look for a water source soon, which will be the river. It seperates us from them, other than the bridge down west. I check traps with Madi around the perimeter, but the treeline by the shore is where we catch the most. The water is too fast by the houses, so we also fish down here."

Echo and Clarke were walking along the treeline together as the blonde explained the warrior's new job. The late afternoon air left her hands slightly chilled and her ears numb. The sky painted a light pink orange on the rushing waters beside them, she had an urge to draw it. 

Echo nodded along with all the information, without saying a word. They would be coming up to the bridge soon.

"Especially with Bellamy, Monty, and Harper leaving for Polis in a couple days, we will have to keep up surveillance down the shor-"

A loud bang to her left caused her to jump and duck, pulling out her gun in the process. Echo was beside her in a second, huddled close to the ground with her sword out.

The sound wasn't necessarily deafening, but it was enough to spook Clarke. The bang came from across the river, where the trees were so close to the water that some hung over like arms. 

"How close is the camp?" She heard the older woman beside her whisper, her eyes roamimg over the forest in hopes of spotting something. Anything. 

"Pretty far. If it came from their camp, it must have been big." The statement only helped fuel the fire-like panic beginning to burn in her chest.

She lifted her rifle to her shoulder in hopes of catching anything in the trees, closing one of her blue eyes to look into the scope.

Nothing.

The sun began to set over the horizon, so eventually they had to put the weapons down and make their way back the houses with caution. Every tweet of a bird, every russle of a bush, every buzz of an insect, caused her to lift her gun at the threat. The colours of the sky were a lot less pretty when all she could think about was the colour of black blood.

That is why, as soon as she got back to camp, Clarke began ushering Madi into the house. Her movements were panicked, and maybe she was overreacting, but the noise was something she couldn't ignore. 

It meant the newcomers were already venturing furthur outside their comfort zone. 

She thought about Chloe. She needed to learn more about the redhead's people before she was attacked without knowing anything at all. But, she couldn't exactly leave while they were 3 pairs of eyes short, so she made a decision that she had made once before.

She would go out tonight. Again. This time, she would actually pay attention. No more mistakes.

They ate dinner in silence, both Echo and Clarke already telling their version of the story. It was tense after that, but at least Madi alleviated some of the tension. 

"Then, the great warrior ripped the tracker out with her teeth!" she retold, her eyes skimming over the group intensely. The sides of her mouth were greasy, and her fingers were sticky. "And started bleeding from the wound. It-"

"Alright!" Clarke cut her off. "People are trying to eat, kid."

"Sorry."

The 6 laughed at their banter, a calm washing over the group like a gentle wave. 

"Im sorry too," The man beside her began, whispering in a low voice for only her to hear. "For yesterday morning."

Her brows furrowed in confusion. "What?"

Bellamy was quiet for a moment, a hand coming up and scratching his chin. "Have I done something to make Madi uncomfortable? She doesn't like me."

The question didn't catch her off guard, per say. The girl was a little weary around all the strangers, only opening up to tell grand stories and make a sassy comment. She was especially rude around Murphy, Monty, and Bellamy though, but it seemed like Bell was taking most the hits. She tried to remind the child of the good in them coming down, and always reprimanded her on her poor manners but, no matter how many times she did, Madi still seemed to revert back to acting aloof.

Bellamy's self-conciousness stared back at her when she looked into the dark eyes. He pleaded silently with her. 

"I..." She paused, glancing at her natblida ripping a large piece of rabbit off of the bone. She shoved the whole thing into her mouth, which was already filled with food. "Slow down!" 

The girl looked up and dramatically chewed slower. She swallowed, then gave the blonde an innocent grin. 

Clarke turned back the man, starting over again. "I think she is just having a hard time adjusting. It is a big change, and it might just be a little overwhelming right now... Once she get's to know you, I'm sure she will like you. She just needs time." 

A slanted smile worked it's way onto Bell's cheeks, his eyes crinkling. It was warm and welcoming, and she was reminded about how much she missed everyone while they were seperated.

"Actually, I needed to talk to you about something..." She lowered her voice even furthur.

He nodded, turning his body to look at her. 

"I have to leave again. Tonight." 

-

This time, Bellamy had objected completely to the idea of her going alone. Even after years, he was still protective of all of his friends. She respected that.

It took her telling him that Madi and him could bond before bedtime, that he finally agreed. Clarke knew he just wanted the girl to like him. 

She kept out the part that Echo will also be staying in her home, in order to keep watch on Madi. It may have been a little overprotective to basically assign a permanent warrior for her daughter, but while the intruders were still wandering about, she thought it was her best bet to ensuring the brunette's safety.

She took a longer route to get to the camp this time, now knowing that they were exploring furthur into the forest. It didn't take long for her to be able to hear the crashing and yelling, cueing her to cut the engine. 

She threw a camouflage tarp over the rover, and began her trek on foot. She knew she was being risky by once again not bringing another with her. But, logically, if she was caught, there still would be 6 others at the village to break her out. Of course, only if it came to that...

She had to start climbing trees earlier this time around so she wouldn't be caught. She jumped from branch to branch for awhile, then had to settle in as she heard 3 sets of footsteps right under her. 

Hoping to catch a glimpse of fiery red hair, she scanned the ground patiently. She didn't bring a snack or a knife. Rather, her sniper rifle sat snugly on her back waiting to be used if need be. 

2 hours. She sat for two hours and she still hadn't seen the girl. Perhaps, the girl patrolling alone was a one time thing. Clarke's heart dropped at the thought, of course because her whole trip would be a waste. She left Madi alone for nothing. 

Her butt was numb from sitting awkwardly on a thick branch for so long, and her hands were started to sting again from the scrapes. She needed to pee and she was just tired.

Her bones groaned when she began her dissapointing trip back to the rover. 

Suddenly, the air changed. In an instant, the stars in the sky disappeared and were replaced by angry grey clouds. One droplet landed on Clarke's nose, then another. Soon, it began to pour, leaving the forest smelling like musk and wet dirt.

"Damn it." She growled as a crash of lightening made her jump. Her foot slipped, but she caught herself just in time. 

She finally felt safe enough to climb down, landing softly on the forest floor with a sigh. Her boots made a sucking noise each time she walked and she had to pull a little harder than usual each time she lifted her foot as the mud hugged her shoe. It was awkward, but she made do. 

Water, it was so important. Without it, everything on earth would shrivel and die, leaving nothing left. She knew what it meant to be without water, to lose the one thing that kept her alive. Thirst left her desperate, unclean, and alone. So alone. 

Her throat constricted as tears threatened to spill over. 

Thirst reminded her of a hill. Screams. Desperation. Loneliness. It reminded her of what she could have lost. What she could have missed out on. She never appreciated water truly until she was without. 

Her mouth opened and she let the rain land on her tongue. It no longer was acid. It no longer burned. It was just water. Beautiful, life-saving water. 

The water that rushed down the river. So quick and crashing, the blood of the earth. Veins that weaved through the ground until finally finishing their journey at the heart, the ocean. 

Water, which caused an already unsteady log to be slippery under her boots, slowing her movement dramatically. Her heart raced like a war horse, fast and deafening. Landing on the other side of the river caused adrenaline and excitement to rush through her veins, and she thought that for a second she knew how the earth must feel.

Water, which fell to the ground so heavily that she almost missed a certain head of red hair ducking behind the rover. Almost. 

"Hey!" She yelled over the pounding of rain and thunder. She felt for her sniper, pulling it out of it's holder and pointing it toward the rover.

Nothing appeared. 

She shouted over the rain again with no response. Her steps were slow and steady, closing in on the truck. She crouched low, then peeked around the  trunk, using the spare tire as a shield. Nothing.

Had she imagined the blur of red?

She lowered her gun to her hip and moved her way to the other side, looking around in hopes of catching a glimpse of the girl.

Suddenly, she felt a hand grasp her ankle and a tug. If the ground wasn't so wet, she would have been able to fight off the attacker, but with the loose dirt she felt her other foot slip and fly forward, lifting right into the air.

She landed on her back with a grunt. All the air from her lungs escaped with a strong puff and she was left gasping for breath. She felt as she was tugged by her jacket until she was no longer looking at the sky. 

She was under the rover.

She finally caught her breath and went to yell, or grab her sniper, or really anything to help her fight off the attacker. But, then an arm wrapped around her waist and a hand covered her mouth. 

She twisted easily in the grasp, much stronger than the other. It was awkward but, she managed to turn until she was face to face with... Chloe.

Her left hand wriggled until she could grab at the hand over her face, pulling it away and pulling it to her chest. "What the hell are you doing?!" She asked, confused and alarmed.

Was Chloe going to kill her?

"Just shut up!" The girl responded, her eyes wide and begging. 

"Like hell I will! Tell me what is going on." She snapped, lowering her voice just a bit. The pitter of rain droplets on the rover was overwhelming, making it hard to hear anything other than the breath of the redhead beside her and her own heartbeat.

She didn't need an answer though. Looking behind a mud streaked head of red hair, she could just make out 5 pairs of legs across the river. 

Why was Chloe saving her, again? They had only met once, and although she was planning on befriending the woman, she hadn't quite began her plan yet. 

She could feel Chloe pressed against her... every part of her. An arm pressed into her side and the small of her back. Breasts against breasts, stomach against stomach. Their legs were entwined and one of Chloe's hands was trapped a little too close to the apex of her thighs.

...It had been a long time since she had human contact.

Light blue eyes stared directly into her own as they silently waited for the group to pass, they didn't have much else to do. She took the time to scan her eyes over the other woman's face. Mud caked her cheek closest the ground and her brow, causing her bright eyes to pop with intensity. Chloe's eyebrows were thicker than her own and were a shade darker than her rich red hair. She had big eyes and a soft face, reminding Clarke of just how breathtaking the other girl was. It was kind of unfair. 

She watched as Chloe's lips began to shake and the chatter of her teeth could be heard even over the pounding of rain on metal. She realized that she had begun shaking as well from the chill of being covered in cold mud, water, and the chilly midnight air.

She lifted her head until her temple was pressed to the roof of the underbelly of the rover, so she could look over Chloe's head. The 5 had their backs turned, their silhouettes faint from the downpour and the darkness of night. 

"I think they are leaving now..." She grumbled, then inched her way out from their hiding spot. Her sniper was left on the ground in the fall, so she picked it up. It was soaked in brown sludge. 

Chloe came out after her, having more difficulty than her. 

The girl was shaking like a leaf.

She furrowed her eyebrows for a second, thinking about the options she had. She sighed as she made up her mind, before turning and stomping toward the back of the vehicle. She pulled the camouflage tarp off and let it drop to the ground, then opened the backdoor.

She felt eyes on her as she did this, and made sure to keep her sniper in one hand, just in case. It wasn't like the redhead looked prepared to fight her anytime soon, from the way her hands were wrapped around herself in a desperate attempt to stay warm.

"Well," she raised her eyebrows at the stranger. "Aren't you going to get in?" 

She pulled herself into the back, followed by the soaking redhead behind her. Clarke grabbed her hand to help her with the step. The touch caused a spark to shoot up from her palm to her shoulder.

Even soaked to the bone and covered in mud, she felt her chest grow warm. She wished for the cold back, mentally begged for it. But, as a small smile graced Chloe's face when Clarke handed her a towel, it only grew stronger. 

She was always a sucker for girls with lopsided, goofy grins. 

\----  
To be continued  
\----

I didn't proof read it, sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Also Posted on Wattpad
> 
> Leave a Comment :')


End file.
